<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aela’s Heart by Romantic_Khajiit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132199">Aela’s Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Khajiit/pseuds/Romantic_Khajiit'>Romantic_Khajiit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Companions’ New Circle [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Farkas finding his confidence, Pining, Short Story, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves in Heat, trying to ignore her desires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Khajiit/pseuds/Romantic_Khajiit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aela’s point of view of the later events of “Getting to Know the Harbinger”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aela the Huntress/Farkas, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Companions’ New Circle [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aela</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aela sat down with a sigh to finally eat some dinner. It had been a week since Kodlak’s funeral, and they’d finally made it back to Jorrvaskr that afternoon. Vilkas and Farkas seemed to mostly be back to their normal selves, but Kaya, their new Harbinger, still seemed to be in shock.</p><p>Aela had offered to help her friend move in to the Harbinger's chambers but Vilkas had gone down to help as well, and Aela suspected her shield-brother wanted some alone time with the new Harbinger.</p><p>Aela was happy enough for that but a little surprised honestly.</p><p>She'd never thought the brothers would take interest in anything beyond honor and glory in battle... she definitely never thought either of them would turn into the romantic type, especially not Vilkas... but the whole trip back from Winterhold she'd noticed the way Vilkas was stealing glances at Kaya... Aela had never seen such a soft look on her shield-brother's face... it was adorable actually...</p><p>...and it made Aela's heart ache...</p><p>She had thought at one point, years ago, that Farkas looked at her the same way.</p><p>At the time she'd wanted nothing to do with that idea. She was a warrior, a Companion... there was no room on her life to settle down with a lover. She was a battle hardened huntress... she craved the call of Hircine's hunt, and she certainly didn't need a man...</p><p> </p><p>Most people had thought she and Skjor were involved... which was laughable honestly, he was like a father to her, a mentor and close friend. He'd helped soften the blow when the brothers chose to give up transformations along with Kodlak... when they rejected an entire part of the lives they'd shared... when they turned their backs on the hunt... when they broke Aela's heart...</p><p>No, she didn't need a man...</p><p>...but that didn't necessarily mean she didn't want one...</p><p> </p><p>Skjor had been the only one to go hunting with after that. The hunts kept her sane, so she hadn't cared about the rumors they started. Let them think what they wanted... the only man she'd actually wanted had basically already rejected her anyway...</p><p>That was part of why it hurt to see Vilkas stealing such tender glances at Kaya... those soft expressions made him look like his brother...</p><p>Aela hadn't realized how she felt about the bigger twin until she'd basically lost them both. She thought she'd gotten over the whole thing years ago, but now that Skjor was gone, she was alone, and her heart just ached.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unexpected Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aela was still sitting, sulking a little at the corner table when she heard the door to the downstairs washroom open and heavy footsteps begin to come upstairs. She smelled the deep musky scent of a freshly bathed, large werewolf and it made her gut tighten in want...</p><p>By Hircine... this was the last thing she needed right now... Aela cursed. She usually spent certain points of her cycle out alone on a hunt, to avoid any of the males catching the scent of her wanting, and to avoid giving in to a temptation she would almost definitely regret, but they'd been so busy curing Kodlak's soul, she'd entirely lost track of the time...</p><p>Now she was just going to have to ignore her desires until she found a good excuse to take off for a while.</p><p>To Aela's horror, Farkas came up the stairs and took a deep breath as he looked around... his eyes fell on her with an unreadable expression. Aela could hear his strong, pounding heartbeat and it made her heart ache more.</p><p>Farkas was the strongest and kindest of the Companions, and Aela was well aware what a rare combination that was in a man... and it wasn't helping her current hopeless situation.</p><p>But then Farkas cocked his eyebrow at her and began to approach... Aela was glad she was sitting down because the intense look on his face might have made her week in the knees... she prayed he was too slow to figure out what her scent currently meant because she knew he could smell it...</p><p>He walked up and sat down beside her, and Aela suddenly realized she did want him to figure it out...</p><p>Wait... no she didn't...</p><p>Did she?</p><p>No... that would mean she'd...</p><p>"Thinking I need to get out for a hunt or something," Farkas interrupted her thoughts and she looked up at him with surprised, wide eyes. He smirked a little as he asked, "wanna come? Like old times?"</p><p>Aela's heart jumped.</p><p>"Sure... like old times..." she nodded. Farkas grinned... it was a nearly predatory grin that made Aela wonder if he was near as slow as he seemed to be...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not Entirely Like Old Times...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hunt really was like old times... the way they used to hang out before they rose to the Companions' inner Circle.</p><p>They chased a pack of deer and actually took one down without their beast forms. Aela had forgotten how accomplished she felt taking down prey on two feet instead of four...</p><p>They set up camp and Aela cooked a section of the deer meat while Farkas dressed the rest of the deer for bringing back to Jorrvaskr.</p><p>Aela smiled as they sat and ate, she'd forgotten how nice the camaraderie was.</p><p>But as they finished eating she realized Farkas was watching her with that intense gaze again...</p><p>"What's on your mind, icebrain?" She asked with a smirk.</p><p>"Not much," Farkas chuckled, "just wonderin' how I never caught this scent of yours sooner..."</p><p>Aela's heart jumped... he did notice... but did he know what it meant?</p><p>She knew he could hear her pulse... knew he was probably focusing on it... and she tried not to, but she began to blush.</p><p>The grin that spread across Farkas's face told Aela he knew exactly what it meant...</p><p>"I usually go off alone when I get like this," she answered quietly.</p><p>"Why?" Farkas smirked. Aela sighed.</p><p>"Because it makes it easier to pretend I'm happy alone, ok," she snapped in exasperation. Why was he suddenly so interested?</p><p>"But you're not," Farkas replied, ignoring her tone... it wasn't a question.... and he was still watching her with that damn intense gaze...</p><p>"Listen Farkas," she growled, "let's get one thing straight right now; <em>I don't need a man!</em>"</p><p>"Your scent says otherwise," Farkas smirked. He was completely unfazed by her anger... and Hircine help her, that smirk on his face was sexy...</p><p>"No," she yelled, getting to her feet to glare down at him, "my scent says my <em>wolf blood</em> wants a mate. I..." her angry growl got caught in her throat as Farkas stood as well, bringing his massive chest and biceps into her line of sight and forcing her to look up to keep glaring at him.</p><p>"Tell me you don't," Farkas challenged with a grin as he stepped closer to her.</p><p>"I... d-don't..." she tried to say it forcefully, but her damned body gave her away... he was standing too close now... she couldn't pretend not to smell him... by Hircine he smelled good...</p><p>No... she was a fierce warrior... not some swooning maiden... not a bitch in heat... she did not need...</p><p>Then Farkas took another step... he brought one hand up to slowly run down her exposed side and she shuddered... she wanted his touch...</p><p>"Tell me you don't want me..." he challenged again in a husky whisper... he leaned down slowly toward her. "Aela..."</p><p>"Damn it Farkas..." Aela growled. She grabbed the front of his armor and yanked him down into a fierce kiss. His lips were everything she'd imagined all these years. She felt him chuckle into the kiss but he didn't hold back. Their tongues fought for dominance, and to Aela's slight surprise, he won... the even bigger surprise... Aela didn't mind...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tempting the Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aela knew Farkas wasn't as dumb as he let most people think, but she had no idea he would be so good with his mouth...</p><p>Actually, she had no idea anyone could be so good at simply kissing... Farkas's mouth trailing hot kisses down her neck, teasing her skin with his tongue, was going to make her come undone...</p><p>Sweet Hircine, had he done this before? A pang of jealousy flashed through her thoughts... what tavern whore had taught him to kiss like this? What else had he done?</p><p>But she'd never noticed him scented of another woman...</p><p>Then his mouth moved lower to barely graze along her collarbone, just what he could reach that wasn't covered by her armor and all she could think was that she wanted her armor gone... needed her armor gone...</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere in the back of Aela's mind she knew she shouldn't take the armor off... and that she was going to need to explain to Farkas that the whole reason he smelled her like this was because they'd be having werewolf pups if he actually mated her right now...</p><p>But part of her was even more aroused by that idea... bearing Farkas's pups... she trembled at the thought and was shocked to realize she actually liked that idea...</p><p>She obviously wasn't thinking clearly with Farkas's arms around her waist and his mouth on her neck... just her chest piece wouldn't hurt... right?</p><p> </p><p>To Aela's surprise, when she reached up to try and pull off the chest piece of her armor, Farkas's hand caught hers firmly.</p><p>"When you're not in heat," he growled, his teeth gently grazing her skin.</p><p>Aela blinked in shock... Farkas was a lot smarter than most people gave him credit for...</p><p>"You... you don't want...?" Aela heard herself asking in shock.</p><p>"Don't tempt me Aela..." Farkas said with another low growl as he slowly pulled back, "you know what I want... so unless you're a lot more ready than I thought you were..."</p><p>Aela's heart jumped as he looked down at her... his expression was a mix of hopeful and lustful...</p><p>Aela had never realized how much she wanted him... all these years and her mate had been right here all along... he would make an amazing father...</p><p>Images of Farkas holding a tiny baby... teaching a child to hold a sword... showing a teenager how to fight all flashed through her mind... Aela suddenly realized how much she liked that idea...</p><p>"What if I am?" She asked with a smirk. She heard Farkas's pulse jump again and she could practically see him trying to restrain his wolf blood. His eyes had a gold sheen as he looked back into hers...</p><p>"I think that's too good to be true," he said in a low tone. His hands ran down her sides to her hips and he lifted her up and pulled her back to his chest. He tucked his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply... "I think that's your wolf blood talkin' and not you," Farkas growled with his lips against her neck. Then he set her gently down again so he could look down into her eyes. "I love you," he said gently, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I have for a long time now. The last thing I want is you to regret the night I told you that." With that Farkas dipped back down for a much more gentle kiss on her lips. Aela kissed him back as she tried to process his words... he loved her... Farkas... her big, sweet, oafish shield-brother... <em>loved her</em>... he didn't just want to fuck her because she was a bitch in heat... he wanted her... because she was her...</p><p>It was the first time she'd considered giving into a man while she was in heat... he was the first man that she'd actually liked the thought of having pups with... he was...</p><p>Oh Hircine... she loved him too!</p><p>Farkas slowly broke the kiss and just paused for a moment... Aela could almost hear him trying to maintain his self control as he caught his breath.</p><p>"We should get some rest," he added in a low tone. "If you really want me... if it's not just the wolf blood, we've got plenty of time. I'm not goin' anywhere."</p><p>"Farkas..." Aela trailed off as he got to his feet and began to collect his things... she wanted to tell him she loved him too, but she realized he'd probably just think it was the wolf trying to tempt him to mate... she'd tell him later, she decided as she turned to collect her hunting knife and her bow... she definitely wasn't going anywhere either.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Marks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You smell like her," Farkas said in a teasing voice.</p><p>"You smell like Aela," Vilkas shot back defensively.</p><p>"Not as much as I'd like to..."</p><p> </p><p>Aela just froze on her way up the stairs as she overheard the twins talking... hearing Farkas admit that so brazenly to his brother made her heart race and her cheeks flush in embarrassment. She didn't want to face Vilkas right now...</p><p>Slowly, she turned back to the living quarters, relaxing in her room just a little while wouldn't hurt anything... she'd come up for breakfast later.</p><p>But then as soon as she got back in the door she was met by the Harbinger on her way out. Kaya was dressed in her usual leather armor and looked ready to set off for a job... and she smelled just faintly of Vilkas... so that was what Farkas had been teasing Vilkas about...</p><p>"Morning Aela," Kaya smiled, "had a... good hunt I take it?"</p><p>Aela couldn't tell if she was teasing her or not...</p><p>"We did," Aela nodded stoically, "you got all settled in?"</p><p>"I did," Kaya nodded, "was about to set out to retrieve some stolen items... bring in a bit more coin..."</p><p>"Happy hunting then," Aela nodded politely, stepping around the Harbinger to make room for her to exit.</p><p>"Thanks," Kaya replied, but before she reached for the door she added, "oh, and, Aela..."</p><p>Aela looked back to the Harbinger attentively.</p><p>"You... uh... you've got some marks..." Kaya gestured a little awkwardly to the sides of her own neck, "just thought you should know..."</p><p>Aela felt like the blood all drained out of her... "I've WHAT??" She clasped both hands to her neck, trying to think if she could cover all the places Farkas's mouth had been the night before... "oh <em>fuck</em>, I'm gonna kill him!"</p><p>Kaya sympathetically tried not to smile as Aela dashed down the hall to lock herself in her room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Harbinger’s Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Aela's surprise, and slight disappointment, Farkas mostly left her alone for the rest of her heat... he would come to her room once all the whelps had gone to sleep to give her a long, passionate goodnight kiss, but then he'd retreat to his own room in a hurry, leaving Aela feeling restless, wanting, and lonely before going out for yet another hunt alone.</p><p>When her heat did pass however, her mind was clearer and she was considerably relieved she hadn't done anything stupid... she was actually grateful to Farkas for keeping his distance for a few days...</p><p>But as well as Farkas had been able to smell her in heat, he knew when she wasn't anymore too, and to Aela's delight, the first thing he did was to ask her if he could hunt with her.</p><p> </p><p>Vilkas and Kaya had settled into a bit of a routine of taking all of their jobs together, and as far as Aela could tell they weren't making any efforts to hide their attraction to each other. Aela couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Vilkas look so happy... it made her happy just to see them... and it made her wonder if she and Farkas were that obvious...</p><p>Farkas steadily transitioned to his own new routine... he hunted with her almost every night now... sometimes even in beast form... but usually, they stayed human. Aela actually began to take comfort in simply sitting with him beside the fire cooking and cleaning their kill, and just talking.</p><p>She was still trying to figure out when and how to tell him that she loved him too... she was coming to realize she was really bad at talking about her feelings... she hoped Farkas could simply tell... that he could pick up on her feelings just from the way she kissed him, or that she chose not to use her beast form most nights... but she knew she'd eventually need to figure out how to actually say it...</p><p> </p><p>Then one afternoon, Vilkas and Kaya came back from yet another job, and Aela could smell they were both practically giddy... she'd never seen Vilkas look so happy... it was hard to believe this was the same as the grumpy, brooding man she'd known all these years.</p><p>They had walked in the front doors, holding hands, and then Vilkas kissed her, in front of everyone, before dragging Farkas off to their rooms claiming he had something important to discuss with him.</p><p>As the brothers disappeared downstairs, the Harbinger took a seat at the table to get some food. She looked to be simply beaming with joy.</p><p>"So..." Njada began with raised eyebrows, "there's a trip to Riften coming up I take it?"</p><p>Leave it to Njada to be the blunt, nosey one, Aela thought with a smirk.</p><p>"Possibly," Kaya answered with a grin as she reached for a mug of ale and didn't elaborate.</p><p>"Oh please," Njada chuckled, "Nords don't show <em>that</em> much public affection unless they're serious."</p><p>"Ooh! Did he get an amulet of Mara?" Ria asked excitedly before Kaya could reply, "how did he propose?"</p><p>"That's enough you two," Aela cut in with a smirk, "the Harbinger's business is her own... although, I don't think I've ever seen Vilkas smile that much."</p><p>Kaya smiled as she put her mug down, "<em>I</em> actually got the amulet of Mara," she admitted, "I was planning to ask him."</p><p>"Brave woman..." Torvar commented sounding impressed... Aela was surprised the drunk was paying attention.</p><p>"I just figured he might think it wasn't his place to ask with me being the Harbinger," Kaya shrugged, "but then he kind of caught me with the amulet and beat me to the proposal..."</p><p>"Ooooh!! How did he propose?" Ria asked again, "was it sweet and poetic or was it the typical blunt and demanding Vilkas?"</p><p>Kaya burst out laughing at that. "I mean, I'd definitely consider it 'typical Vilkas' but it was sweet."</p><p>"You definitely know a side of Vilkas we don't," Njada said with her eyebrow raised skeptically.</p><p>"I mean, if she's marrying him I'd hope so," Athis retorted.</p><p>Kaya just laughed more at that.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad the old grump is finally happy," Ria smiled.</p><p>"Maybe he'll go easier on us in training now," Torvar grumbled hopefully.</p><p>"Not on your life," Kaya laughed.</p><p>Aela just smiled quietly. She was happy for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Aela’s Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aela had worried that whatever Vilkas had so urgently needed to talk to Farkas about would keep him from hunting with her that night, but he still met her at the underforge, right on schedule.</p><p>"So what was your brother so excited about?" She asked with a smirk as they set off across the planes.</p><p>"His plans to marry the Harbinger," Farkas shrugged with a small smile.</p><p>"What's he got in mind?" Aela asked curiously.</p><p>To Aela's surprise Farkas looked sideways at her with a smirk that set her heart racing.</p><p>"I'll tell ya about it when we stop to eat," he replied in a low voice.</p><p>Something in his expression made Aela almost nervous with anticipation... she hadn't expected Vilkas's wedding plans to involve her in anyway, but the way Farkas had smirked at her had her wondering almost the rest of the evening...</p><p>She was so distracted she actually missed her first shot when they finally caught up with a deer... fortunately she was a good enough shot that she was still able to slow it down enough for Farkas to catch it and slit its throat.</p><p>Finally, Aela thought, they could set up to clean their kill and talk...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So, what's this plan, icebrain?" She asked, when he finally came to sit beside her at the fire once he'd finished cleaning the deer.</p><p>Farkas chuckled as she handed him a piece of the meat she'd been cooking, but instead of eating he just looked down at her with an expression she couldn't read... then she suddenly noticed his pulse sounded nervous...</p><p>"It's not so much of a plan as it was a suggestion he gave me..." Farkas paused and took a deep breath, "my brother and I have been together our whole lives... he's known I was in love with you probably longer than I even realized it..."</p><p>Aela's heart jumped as he set his food down and turned to face her...</p><p>"Aela..." he said looking seriously at her, his tone and expression made her heart begin to race nervously as well... "I love you," he said as his hand began to fidget with something at the neck of his armor... his voice was confident, but Aela could still hear his heart pounding... he actually smelled... <em>afraid</em>...</p><p>Aela's heart clenched... her Farkas... her brave, strong Farkas... was not supposed to smell like fear...</p><p>"I love you too," she assured him quickly, her heart skipped a little quicker as she realized how naturally those words finally came out...</p><p>Farkas's hand froze at his collar and his face split into a grin before he shifted forward and kissed her. Aela kissed him back as she reached to wrap her arms around his neck, but she felt him go back to fumbling with something at the collar of his armor... she pulled back in confusion as he finally got the amulet loose and hanging across his chest plate.</p><p>"An amulet of Mara..." Aela heard herself say in mild shock as she realized what she was seeing, "you're interested in marriage?" The words felt a little dumb coming out of her mouth as she wrapped her mind around this... she probably should have seen it coming, but she'd never actually thought she'd be one to settle down... maybe to have a mate, but not to actually <em>get married</em>...</p><p>"I am," Farkas nodded, his pulse racing again, "if you are..." he added, watching her expression hopefully.</p><p>"I... won't lie," she began a little shakily, "I never thought I would... but since it's you..." she paused to take a deep breath and look up into his eyes, "I am."</p><p>Farkas grinned, looking excited and relieved, and then kissed her again.</p><p>Aela couldn't believe it... she was going to get married... she was actually going to have not just a mate but a husband... she was actually going to have <em>Farkas</em>...</p><p>"One more question," Farkas smiled as they separated, "do you mind having a double wedding with Vilkas and Kaya?"</p><p>Aela grinned. The bond between those brothers really was adorable.</p><p>"I don’t mind at all, icebrain."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Farkas and Aela actually have pretty much the same proposal and marriage dialogue, so I had to change it up a bit.</p><p>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>